Percy Jackson One-Shot
by percabeth.nico.writes
Summary: No matter what world, Camp half-blood or just the normal world, our fandom finds a way to come together.


_(A/N) hey guys!! this is my first story, and i just really wanted to put something out there like this. I know it's not the best fanfiction, but i hope y'all enjoy!_

My son, Nico, just turned six years old. He has bad judgment every now and then, but I assume that's from naming him after THE Nico di Angelo. That's right, I, Mia Lopez, have two kids. Back when I was younger, I got into the Percy Jackson books. Of course, like anyone in the fandom, I became insanely obsessed. My beautiful wife Ash and I have one daughter and one son, Nico Hades Lopez, and Calypso Lopez. Shush, don't comment on it. I'm not a demigod, I'm just a ordinary human. Sadly.

Well if by ordinary, you mean dedicating my entire life to finding a way past the mist. Everyone keeps talking about how they're demigods at heart and they can see past the mist. Let me break it down for you here. No.

Y'all have it all wrong. If everyone in this fandom was a son or daughter of a god, the world would be in chaos.

Of course we all wish for it anyways. It's in our hearts, and yes, for some of us it's in our blood.

But, I know for a fact that I'm just an ordinary 24 year old. There's nothing special about me. I've never been in the spotlight. I'm more the read-24/7-so-no-one-talks-to-me type. I've never bothered with socializing. I don't tell everyone I'm different and special like most people do.

I'm a nurse. Well, kind of. I buy all the doctors coffees and occasionally spout some random doctory orders. I didn't wanna be a doctor. That was my dads idea. Definitely not mine. But I'm actually good at it, which is more of a curse because it just encourages my dads idea that I'm going to be some lifesaver.

I have long brown hair and brown eyes. Pretty basic.

I can't explain my whole life story. But let's just say right about now, my life changed forever.

I was picking up my daughter Calypso from school, her first day as a freshman. It almost feels like i'm loosing her. She's grown so independent. It's like she doesn't even know me anymore.

I waited outside her school in my car. An hour went by. Finally, she came into my view with some guy. No no, not just any guy...

She hopped into the front seat of the car.

"Hey Mom, how was your day?" I remained silent, but pulled the car into the parking lot. Her blue and concerned eyes watched me. she pushed her auburn hair behind her ears but kept staring at my features.

"Mom... this isn't the way home"

I kept driving. I almost felt like I was in a trance. This isn't like me. But that guy...

"Who was that guy."

"What?"

"The one... the one you were literally just talking to."

"Oh him? That's Lester. He's older than me, but he seemed fairly interested in my name and family. He's one of the only people who knew me because of the greek legends you named me after."

What was I supposed to say? Did your friend Lester happen to used to be a god?

"Invite him over."

She laughed nervously. "Mom... I barley know h-"

"I said invite him over." Im not usually strict. But when I am, the kids know I mean business. She pulled out her phone and sent a message. I nodded.

I pulled into the parking lot of my sons elementary school. He hopped in happily into the car, but some kid jumped in beside him. I didn't mention it, I didn't want to scare one of the first kids that's bothered to socialize with my son. I drove for a bit.

"Hey Neeks?"

"Huh?"

I fixed my mirror so I could see him in the rear view.

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Percy." He turned to Percy. "And then Will hit me with a heart thingy! Ya know, the thing you hear hearts with." Percy giggled.

I couldn't help but let my face light up. I guess there's other fangirl moms around here.

Looks like no matter what world we're in, Nico, Percy, and will find each other. And so does Lester and Calypso.

And I know my story is short. But maybe this'll give you a little hope to see this fandom is like magnets. No matter where we go, it follows us, and no matter how old we are, it's a piece of us. Don't give up on this fandom.


End file.
